Last Thursday, Emily walked to a gift store and decided to buy a souvenir for $1.25. Emily handed the salesperson $1.29 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Emily received. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ Emily received $0.04 in change.